Engaged To A Psycho
by ChibiCreamPuff
Summary: *PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY FORGIVENESS EQUALS HAPPINESS FIRST! THIS IS A SEQUEL!* YAY! Chell and Wheatley are formally engaged! But, will he be alright living with Chell the rest of his life. Mostly because of...you know who... "I love you Chell." Wheatley whispered shyly, blushing. "I love you too." She replied. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! .)
1. Chapter 1: We're ENGAGED!

Those words. Those few words that formed a sentence had made Chell's stomach feel like butterflies. He stole Chell's heart. And her reply: "Yes."

Chell's heart kept on beating faster and faster. It felt almost as if she might faint. Her eyes stared deep into Wheatley's soft blue eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Wheatley took notice of this.

"L-Luv? Are you okay?" His cute voice worriedly asked. Chell smiled, "Yes, I'm okay." Wheatley then took the ring and placed it on her finger. "I love you..." He whispered shyly, blushing. Chell smiled while her happy tears still rolled down her face. "I...I love you too...Wheatley..."

Wheatley was happy, finally, without that other side. He loved this peacefulness that is eluminating from him and Chell's love. He just hoped for the best on their wedding day.

"C'mon Wheatley, let's go find a place to stay." She took his hand and walked with him across the field.

[Back at Aperture]

A little turret was walking down the hallways. "I need to go tell master something!" It squealed happily, it wanted to tell it's master, or GLaDOS, that he had a son with his wife.(They are AU too!)

As he reached his master's room, he politely knocked, knowing his master liked people to knock. "Master?" The turret squealed excitedly, knocking again. After his twentieth knock, he decided to open the door and take a look.

What he saw, he couldn't bear it. It was his master's body, dead! Blood and guts and everything! "EEEEEK! MASTER!" He went to run out the door but it closed by itself. "What?!" The little turret tried to look for another exit but couldn't find one. The little turret scurried to hide in a corner, hoping nothing more would happen.

The monitors in the back of the room suddenly turned on, revealing an all too familiar face. "Wh-Wheatley?!" Yup, it was Wheatley. Alive and well. Was it a set up?

"'Ello little turret! I see you have found the 'trash'..." The Wheatley on the monitors announced. The unlucky turret glanced at the body and back to Wheatley. "M-Master? Y-You-?!" But Wheatley interupted him. "Yes, your 'Master', is DEAD. Now I've taken Chell with me, I'm going to ask her to marry me... But THIS Wheatley, he will devour her soul!" He bellowed, making the turret shiver.

"And from now on, I AM YOUR MASTER!" Wheatley then laughed insanely, the turret knew this wasn't Wheatley, but... It couldn't be...they got rid of him... is it...

"Split-Personality Wheatley..."

**[A/N] I bet you're like, WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHY ARE YOU REVEALING THIS ALREADY?! Well, it's all part of my master plan! MUAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* ... WAIT TIL' NEXT TIME! HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS SEQUEL TO FORGIVENESS EQUALS HAPPINESS!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Guys Are Different

The little Turret was very worried. About his family, his master, and actually Chell. It shivered to itself in a corner thinking about what to do. He scuttered over to his master's corpse. His little arm decided to poke the corpse. "...!" The turret gasped, he found out his master was both metal AND a real HUMAN body!

"What? That means..." His legs carried him to both a medical kit and toolbox. The turret picked these up and headed back towards GLaDOS. "...Maybe I can...!" He exclaimed and got to work.

(Somewhere in a city; Five hours Later)

Wheatley and Chell were walking into a city. Chell looked at a sign; Sacramento, California. They must be able to find a hotel there! "Wheatley, this is our chance! There must be hotels here, it's the state capital!" Wheatley smiled warmly and held Chell's hand sorta loosely.

"Finally, we can find a home..." Wheatley sighed calmly. Chell's cute smile warmed his heart every single time he saw it. She let go of Wheatley's hand and started running down a sidewalk, Wheatley followed closely behind her. He wanted her to stay safe.

"Ah! There's a cafe just down there! I'll apply for a job there so we can get money for an apartment, ok?" Wheatley nodded and walked with her the rest of the way.

Once they were in front of the cafe, Chell told Wheatley to stay outside while she talked to the manager. He said okay, and she walked inside.

[Wheatley's POV]

Finally, we're at a place where we can be happy together. I'm glad we can actually have some time to be comfortable before the wedding. Ahh, sweet bliss, this time e actually won't be chased after by _**her.**_

I leant against the wall of the cafe, named 'Aperture Cafe and Sweets'. Wow, all the way out in a city and Aperture is STILL big, have we been in California this whole time? Well, I guess I won't think about that right now.

'You killed her.' Someone whispered. What? Who's that? That's...GLaDOS' voice...I think...

I nudged it off thinking it was just my imagination or a bad flashback. Soon, I heard another familiar voice, but it wasn't GLaDOS. "Hey Mate."

"R-Rick?!" I screamed as I heard the whisper. He covered my mouth to hush me up. "Yes, Mate, it's me, but you have to be quiet buddy." I looked up at him. He wasn't a core?!

Rick a.k.a the Adventure Core, was standing right before me, as an android. He was tall and had soft, green eyes. His hair was a very deep brown and very shaggy. He wore a cowboy hat and had on a bronze vest. Under the vest was a dirty, white shirt. He had a light beard, not even a beard, just a little, like a couple of days after you shave. He wore tall, black boots that went to just above the knee.

"You're...an...android?!" I almost screamed, again. He shushed me again. "QUIET! Do you know what people do to ANDROIDS AROUND HERE!?" I shook my head, blue hair waving with it. Rick rolled his eyes and pointed over to infront of a very tall building. There was a small teenage boy with cute blonde hair and orange eyes, he was surrounded by both female and male humans. The boy was laughing playfully. "Wait, that voice..is that-?"

"Yep, that's Space...he's getting _**hugged **_and _**violated **_by all the _**fangirls and fanboys.**_" I feel bad for him...sweet boy..." Rick sighed sadly, then he mentioned something that was kind of freaky. "They know everything that happened in Aperture. They turned it into different games. REPULSIVE." He huffed, then turned towards me again. "Even though you are technically 'human' not 'android', they'll still go after you. You're in the second game." He handed me a hood. "I you want to, wear this, it'll protect you...hopefully." Then he trotted off whenever we shared our 'Goodybyes'. Man, I'll have a bit of stress on my shoulders. My mind was furious, who would spy on us and turn our 'story' into a 'game'. I sighed, then put my hood on and hoped for the best.

[Chell's POV]

Right whenever I entered, I felt a big blow of cool air. It's been a while since I felt GOOD air conditioning! My feet led me up to the counter. "Umm, where's the manager?" The cashier led me to the manager's office and let me enter. In there was a very young lady with curly golden locks. She looked no older than thirteen. What was she doing working here?! She faced me and gasped. Her eyes were orange and she had a lollipop in her hand. She wore a school uniform for a middle school. She looked oddly familiar.

"C-Chell...?" The girl had the widest smile I've ever seen in a long time. She leaped into my arms, boy, what a hyper girl. Reminded me of...

"Curiosity?...Is it you?" I asked, my face lighting up. "The one and only! Oh, I have sooo many questions to ask! How have you and Wheatley been?" She asked really fast.

"We're fi-"

"How's Space? Have you seen him? How about Rick? Or Turret # 7 who we call Sivi?-"

"Curi-"

"Oh! Where is Wheatley by the way? Do you guys have a house? How about a computer?"

"CURIOSITY!" I screamed, this made her stop talking, but she still looked very excited. "I need to ask something, can I apply for a job?" Her smile widened again. "OF COURSE YOU CAN! Cashier or Waitress?"

"Waitress." Right when I answered her, she shoved a waitresses clothes into my arms. "Here ya go! I shall wait for you tomorrow at nine a.m. SHARP! Ok?" I nodded and shared my goodbye with her, but she stopped me for a second.

"Did you know, Wheatley is the only bot to turn into a full flength human in HISTORY?!" She whispered quickly. "Really?" I replied. She nodded and said goodbye, I said goodbye again and left the cafe.

**{A/N} Hope you guys like it! Space, Rick, Curiosity and some turret have been met/talked about. WHO ELSE WILL BE HERE?! Added the game part and fanboys/fangirls for laughs. And for other things... SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
